


So Lame

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so very fluffy, warning may cause rotten teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny was not suited to kissing. First off, he had no real lips. Second he didn’t see the point of it, he thought it was messy and unhygienic.  Plus Jack found it weird. Who would want to kiss a 6 foot 1 kangaroo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lame

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on kinkmeme. Round 2.

Bunny was not suited to kissing. First off, he had no real lips. Second he didn’t see the point of it, he thought it was messy and unhygienic. Plus Jack found it weird. Who would want to kiss a 6 foot 1 kangaroo?

So they kissed like the Eskimos did.

North had decided that since they had lost their way with looking after children and had lost touch with each other, they were going to have monthly meetings. They had them during the day, none of them were that busy during the day, Sandy sent sand off from the North Pole, while Tooth still gave instructions to her faeries.

Because there was such thing as the Southern Hemisphere.

Jack had been a bit late to the meeting, having been in Australia delivering snow to Tasmania.

“Oh Hey guys! Sorry I was late, busy down under.” Jack had said while he came through one of the open windows.

“Ahh Jack! Is alright! Bunny just finished and only you to go!” North declared and pulled out a seat for Jack, which he took gratefully. Cause damn. It was hot crossing the equator.

“Yep. So um, nothing happened, Adelaide is getting extra snow. Um, that’s it. Can I go? Adelaide needs that snow.” North waved him off, telling him to be earlier next time.

Jack had been about to leave when Bunny cleared his throat. Loudly. Jack rolled his eyes as he turned around.

“You are so lame Cottontail.” He commented and then groaned as the Phooka scoffed and stood even taller. Jack looked around for a moment and saw an elf near by, he froze it and dragged it towards the pair in one movement.

Placing it in front of Bunny Jack shakily stood on the stiff hat. Sighing he quickly rubbed his nose against Bunny’s and hopped from his make shift stool.

“There! Happy?” He asked and squirmed as Aster pulled him back and rubbed their noses together, more firmly this time.

“Now I am, thanks luv.” He commented and turned around to finish his hot chocolate. He then noticed the looks the other guardians were giving the pair.

Tooth looked like she was about to squeal, most of the faeries around her had fainted. Sandy looked a bit confused, a bit awed and a bit awkward. North was staring, mouth open, eyebrows furrowed.

Santa was about to say something but was cut off by Tooth. “Oh My God! That was so cute! Girls?! Did you see that? Did you get it on video? That was adorable!” and she actually squealed when the faerie Jack dubbed ‘Baby Tooth’ nodded excitedly and held what looked like a mini camcorder.

“I. I am not going to comment. North? Why are ya gaping like a stunned mullet? You knew we were together right mate? Jack you did tell ‘im didn’t ya?” Jack nodded at Bunnymund’s question.

“I knew you were together… But that was too cute!” North exclaimed. “Baby Tooth! You must send me video! Must save it to Iphone! Phil! Save video to Iphone!” He called to the yeti who had just walked in with a clipboard and a robot.

“Araguhalra?” He asked and shrugged.

“Not now Phil! Save video to Iphone!” Said yeti slammed the toy and clipboard on the table.

“Graaaaaghaaara?” “Video Baby Tooth has. “ “Hurgergga?” “Baby Tooth! Little Faerie! What do you mean you don’t know Baby Tooth? Everyone knows Baby Tooth!

Phil groaned and walked up to the faeries and stuck his paw out. Having the mini camcorder he walked off to get the video.

“Where do you think you are going?” North called. Bunny jumped and Jack yelped, having being caught trying to escape.

“Um Adelaide?” Jack asked as he was dragged back into the room.

“Hey! Lemme go! You little bugger! Put me down!” Bunny cried as Sandy used to bandolier to drag him back to the centre of the room.

“Do it again.” North said and pulled out a camera.

“What? Why would we do that? Your barmy mate.” Bunny said as the dream sand pushed him into Jack. Sandy now had a determined look on his face and was making hearts above his head, Tooth was nodding as well, making gestures with her hand, blushing and grinning.

“No!”

“Hey Jack, remember when you did that thing. And you…” Tooth started.

“You promised to never mention that! Fine. This once.” Grabbing Bunny by the scruff of his neck and rubbed their noses together. The faeries that woke up then again fainted again.

“God you're all so lame!”


End file.
